This invention relates generally to a vehicle suspension system and swivel link assembly. The swivel link assembly is incorporated in one or more elongated members of the suspension system. The suspension members are allowed to fully articulate during suspension travel, thus providing smooth solid motion with no binding, and improved ride and handling.
When a vehicle is in motion, the suspension system is in a dynamic state of balance, continuously compensating and adjusting for changing driving conditions. Today's suspension system is engineered to perform many functions including maintaining correct vehicle ride height, reducing the effect of shock forces, maintaining correct wheel alignment, supporting the vehicle weight, keeping the tires in contact with the road, and control the vehicle's direction of travel. The interconnection and adjustability of various suspension members, such as the upper and lower control arms, is important in effectively performing each of these functions.
Heim joints, or rod end bearings, are commonly used in prior art suspension systems to adjustably interconnect suspension members. The Heim-joint typically comprises a ball swivel and male-threaded shank which connects to a complementary-threaded end of the suspension member. The ball swivel enables simultaneous pivoting and limited swivel adjustment of the suspension member relative to its point of attachment to the vehicle frame or chassis. Swivel adjustment occurs about a longitudinal axis defined by the suspension member. However, due to the construction of the Heim joint, this adjustability is generally limited to a range of 45 degrees or less. The restricted swivel adjustment promotes increased wear at the joint, increased noise, and “binding” of the suspension.